


Scars

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Poland sees Lithuania's scars for the first time.





	Scars

A big grin crossed Poland’s lips as he stood by the bathroom door, ready to barge in and give a big surprise to Lithuania. Lithuania had been staying over the night after a meeting they had together in Warsaw. Instead of opting to rent a hotel room, Poland had offered Lithuania a place to stay for the night.

Water gun in hand, the small and agile soldier prepared himself to give his neighbouring nation a nice cold squirt of water. He knew Lithuania was in the bath trying to chill out so he wasn’t worried about scaring him nor was he worried about seeing him completely naked.  
With one swift movement, Poland opened the door, his actions so careful they didn’t make a sound. “I…” Poland froze when he entered the room, his eyes were drawn to the back of his ex.

Lithuania was sitting in the bath, his back turned towards Poland. Like a canvas, his body was painted with scars. This was normal for what they were but the thick, almost scaly ones that covered his back were a different story.

In shock, Poland dropped the toy gun on the floor and he felt his legs almost give out. He clung to the doorframe of the bathroom for balance, trying to rationalize what he just saw.

The noise was enough to prompt Lithuania to turn his head and he caught the distressed looking man standing at the door. His tired eyes met Poland’s, and Lithuania instantly sunk deeper into the bath.

Poland stood still, his heart racing and his breathing beginning to speed up. He couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. “Lithuania…” Poland glanced away, he immediately began to feel guilt and shame as he had just walked in and disturbed the man’s privacy. “I-I’m so sorry.”

Lithuania quietly glanced over at him before pulling himself deeper into the water. “You were bound to find out sooner or later.” He muttered, his mouth nearly touching the water. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” His voice was weak and it sounded laced with shame and humiliation.

Poland was frozen still, his head still turned away from Lithuania. He tried to grasp how Lithuania could get scars like that by accident or in battle but he quickly realized this was not the case. Although generally a mild-mannered and calm individual, Lithuania also had the temperament of a beast. The longtime ruler of Eastern Europe, known for his brutal defence for his people and land had the capacity to destroy and murder much that dared poke at him. Because of these reasons, Poland was able to immediately put two and two together and realize these lashes were because he tried to fight back. 

“You don’t need to ask…” The man in the bath sunk deeper and deeper into the water, still keeping his mouth above it so he could talk. “I know, it’s shocking.” He managed to get out. 

Poland turned back towards Lithuania. He was now unable to see the scars as they were hidden against the porcelain of the bath and water. He felt himself want to go closer to Lithuania, to hug the wet man, and let him know it was all okay, but he held himself back for the moment. 

“I should have expected you to pull a prank on me, too.” Lithuania smiled nervously, trying to push the topic away from scars, to something Poland would try to do. “That’s just always how you are, huh, Poland?” He faked a smile but it was clear to Poland that the smile was anything but genuine.

Poland couldn’t joke around. This wasn’t a funny moment and he had felt immense unease at having walked into the room to surprise Lithuania in the first place. “I know we’re just getting back together and…” Poland tried to find the right words to say, “...but I shouldn’t have rushed in here and--”

“It’s okay, Poland.” Poland had seen Lithuania naked before, barged in on him countless times in the past, occasionally on purpose but usually on accident. It was nothing new. When you’re living under the same roof with someone for centuries it happens.

Poland started to unbutton his own shirt, quickly pulling it off and showing Lithuania all the scars that ran across his own chest. His body was covered with long, surreal scars that wrapped around his body as well as other miscellaneous scars. While most were faded, a handful stood out. “I have scars too, see?” Poland tried to shift the attention onto himself, he was trying to make Lithuania feel normal. “I don’t even know how this happened but I look like a monster like my body was sewn back together!” He pointed towards the ones that wrapped so peculiarly around his body. 

Lithuania glanced down at his arms as they laid casually in the tub. Centuries-old battle wounds covered them, long since healed but scarred over. Those were normal, ones of pride and honour. He’d been in so many battles he couldn’t even remember where he’d gotten them all. “I guess this is just a part of what we are, Po…” He pushed his back harder against the tub, making sure it was well hidden. “Russia did this to me… To control me and--”

“You don’t need to explain, Liet.” Poland went right up towards the side of the bath and knelt down beside the tub, “Whatever happened, it won't happen again. I’ll lay my life down on the line for you, I promise.” Poland wasn’t sure he could keep that promise but he owed it to Lithuania. “I’ll get strong again and then I’ll pull you up with me!”

Silence fell upon the washroom as Lithuania sighed. He seemed unmoved by Poland’s attempts at cheering him up but that didn’t stop Poland from sitting there beside him. 

“I didn’t know how you’d react.” Lithuania let out another deep breath and readjusted himself in the tub, going so far as to let Poland take a real look at them.

Lithuania’s back had an odd texture. Most of the scars were raised and bumpy like the bark of a tree. “They’re a sign that you won, Liet.” Poland tried to reassure him, “They’re not like, victory scars, but they’re a sign you survived.”

Lithuania leaned back in the tub again, hiding them once more. “There is nothing to be proud of with these, Poland.” He exhaled loudly. “They’re forever going to be a constant reminder of the horrors of the world we live in.” 

Poland leaned against the tub, his skinnier, lean body a contrast to Lithuania’s more toned and muscular build. “The world is dark, it’s terrible, but if we let the darkness suppress us, we won't really be anything, right?” At this point, he wasn’t sure what he was saying. He just wanted to see the other stop hurting. “We’re survivors! We’re not up in the heavens, we’re here… and our people need us.” He wanted to lean over and hug Lithuania so badly but he restrained himself.

“Yeah, survivors.” Lithuania reached out of the bathtub and gave Poland a warm wet hug. It was tight, but only for a moment, as soon, Lithuania dozed off. He was tired. They both were, and they still had a long recovery ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the While You Were Gone strips where Poland walks in and sees Lithuania's marred back. I changed the setting to the early 90s since it wouldn't make much historical sense to set it in the early 1900s. Might get integrated into the Rebuilding a Relationship series! I want to add, that I've since adapted and found a headcanon I like for Russia that doesn't specifically portray the character as a malicious bad man but the circumstances to which he is in leaves him no choice.
> 
> He isn't my main muse so I probably won't write much of him. Whether I keep going with this or not, these two believe that Russia had and has malice as an individual. Whether or not that is the truth is a different bag of worms altogether. Our experiences don't always reflect reality and I want that to be the biggest impact from all that I have been writing. Sometimes what we know is only our version of the truth.


End file.
